


Final fantasy xv one-shots

by Nyxulric4life



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Hurt, Late Night Writing, Light Bondage, Love, One Shot, Pain, Romance, Tears, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxulric4life/pseuds/Nyxulric4life
Summary: just a bunch of random ideas
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Nyx's prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Koa means warrior  
> Hoku means star  
> just a short clip from a larger story of mine

Nyx walked over to her and lifted her chin. “Nyx I’m your prisoner this night.” He saw her passion. “What should I do with such a Koa prisoner?” he asked softly in her ear as he walked behind her. When her breathing quickened. “Well I did leave again without telling you.” She says. Nyx removes his shirt. “That you did. You made me worry about you my Hoku.” He moved in front of her.

Kala reached out to touch him and he moved. “I did not say you could touch me sweetheart.” Kala slowly smiled at him. Nyx knew she loved when he took control. Nyx walked behind her once more and took her wrist and placed them behind her. Once tied there he looked to her. “Turn your head Koa.” She did and he trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.  
Nyx saw the shiver go through her and grinned. After placing a blindfold over her eyes here moved her to the bed. “Bend over baby.” She was a little hesitant, so he whispered in her ear. “I believe I told you to do something.” Nyx felt her knees give out and smiled. “You seem a little weak in the legs wife.” When she was bent over the foot of them bed, he made sure her feet were tied to the foot board.

Nyx trailed his fingers down her spine making her groan as her back arched. Nyx chuckled. “don’t worry wife we have all night.” Nyx placed a ribbon around her upper arm and tied it to one post and did the same to the other. “Can you move love?” when he saw her try. “No.” Nyx was standing behind her.  
Kala has never felt like this before. “Nyx please.” That’s all she got to say when he placed a gag in her mouth then tied it tightly. “You wife are being punished for what you did.” That’s when she felt him tied the other end to her wrist as well, she couldn’t put her head down. She felt his hand trail the inside of her leg making her moan out. When he chuckled. “Now wife this will be your punishment. You will stay like this and have to wonder when I will come take care of your need.” Kala started trying to free herself. Damn it he knew this was a huge turn on.

Nyx watched her amused as she tried to free herself, but he knew she couldn’t. he also knew how much she loved this. Nyx would walk around and touch her back or the inside of her leg but never more. Each time she would groan out. When there was a knock on the door, he saw her go still. Nyx went and got it when he came, he smiled.  
Kala listened as Nyx walked closer and place something on a table. She was still when something cold touched her back followed by Nyx’s lips. Shit he had up his game for sure. Kala felt him release her then pick her up and lay her down. When he raised her hands above her. Five mins later and she was on her back and once more couldn’t move.  
Kala was listening to him when what she guessed was a ice cube was placed on her chest as the water fell in different ways she let out a moan. Nyx removed the gag and kissed her lips. “Nyx don’t stop.” She begged him. Her need just kept growing. “Kala will you ever leave like that again?” she shook her head. “No never…” his hand was on the inside of her leg and moved she moaned out his name.


	2. yeas Gladio forever

The next day Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio were heading inside the training room when they saw Rinoa slam Drautos's door. Rinoa walks past them all and into the training room. When they got in there, they saw her arguing with another Glaive. She turned to walk away when the Glaive whispered something to her making her stop. "Oh, shit I know that look," Gladio said.

Rinoa spun around and summons her weapon to attack the man. She got a few hits in when the man grabbed her by the neck slamming her to the ground. He whispered something to her again and she swung her weapon. He let her go by kicking her away. Another Glaive showed up in between them. "Enough Axel. Get out of here before I let her kill you." Axel laughed at her. "You won't be laughing if I see your ass again," Rinoa yelled out. "Rinoa stop." She glared at the man in between them. "Nyx you know what they're doing." The Glaive nods as Axel leaves. "Yeah, I do that's why you're being put in my unit. Now go get ready." She nods and walks over to her friends.

Gladio pulls her into his arms. "Noct let's go to your room. I need to tell you all something." They all headed to Noct's rooms. Once there Rinoa walked to the window her back to all of them. "The Glaives are being deployed tomorrow morning. I will be on the front lines as part of an elite unit." No one knew what to say as they looked at their friend. Gladio walked over to her and turned her to face him. He lifted her chin and smiled at her brushing a stray strand of hair off her face. "You will do great. I will be here waiting for you to return." Rinoa smiled.

Rinoa was standing next to her unit talking to Crowe when she heard Gladio. "Not going to say goodbye Glaive?" she smiled as she turned to see her four friends standing there. "I knew you would come to me. So, all I had to do was wait for you." Nyx walked over. "Don't worry shield she's in good hands. She earned her spot on this unit for a reason. Rinoa we leave in five mins." She nods as she looks at Gladio. "See you all when I return." Gladio pulled her into a hug as he whispered in her ear. "I love you Rinoa. Come home to me." She kissed him as Drautos yelled out. "Let's move our Glaives." Rinoa joined the other Glaives. "For hearth and home." She looked at Gladio as she said it.

Rinoa and Nyx were mowing down the enemies when they both saw Libertus fall. She nods to Nyx and they run to help him as Cerberus showed up. "Nyx get Libertus I will take the mutt." Rinoa warps over sidetracking the dog as Nyx tries to free his friend. Rinoa was tossed off the dog and hit the ground. She feels the dog bite down on her leg making her scream out. Nyx warps over casting an ice spell at the dog and helping her up. "The shield will not be happy about this little sister." She laughed as they warped to safety.

Gladio was at home reading a book they had been gone a few days now. He was doing whatever he could, so he was not thinking about her. His phone rang. "They're back." He hung up and took off to the palace. He got there as the vans pulled in. Gladio waited until he saw Nyx helping Rinoa out of the van. "Damn baby girl you okay?" she nods. "Hey, Rinoa thanks. I owe you." Rinoa laughed. "You can buy me a drink Libertus then we will be even." Gladio saw her wince as she tried to walk.

Rinoa was just about to reach Gladio when she was tossed off her feet into the side of a van. "Where have you been?" trying to clear her head, she looks up to see her father. "I told you I was being deployed." She stood back up as Gladio started walking towards her. Rinoa shook her head to stop him. Her father kicked her bad leg causing her to fall again. No one knew Clarus was there till he was in her dad's face. "Enough Paul go home." Gladio helped her stand but she was out of strength, so she leaned against Gladio.

Gladio put his arm around her waist to help hold her up. "Then she comes with." Gladio saw his father push the man away from her. "No, she will be staying with us for a while. Gladiolus take her home please." He grinned. "Yes sir." Gladio helped her walk till they were out of sight then picked her up. As he walked into his house. He sat her down on his bed. He helped her into a pair of shorts and one of his shirts.

Rinoa was laying on her back as Gladio was unwrapping the bandage on her leg. "Sorry baby girl. I got to clean it and rebandage it." She didn't see Clarus come into the room. "Rinoa that looks bad. What happened?" she opened her eyes to look at Clarus. "There was a daemon named Cerberus there and I guess he thought I was a chew toy." The man nods. "Were you hurt anywhere else dear?" she looked at Gladio before answering. "Just some bruising." The older man smiled. "Well, you can stay here till your better okay." She nods.

When Clarus leaves Gladio helps her to get more on his bed. She feels him lay behind her. When his hand goes across her back she flinches. Gladio moves the shirt some and sees her back badly bruised. "One you're going to be sore. Two merry me. When you left, I realized how much I need you in my life. I know our duty to Noctis will always have to come first, but I can't live without you." Rinoa slowly turns to face him. "It would be my honor Gladio." Gladio jumped out of bed opening his door. "She said yes." They both heard the cheers and laughed.


	3. Thanks Ignis

Ignis went after him. "Marshal a word if you would." When he turned to look at Ignis. "What is it?" Ignis stood up straight. "I would like your permission to take Elana out for dinner." Ignis stood there waiting. "You hurt her and Noctis will have to find a new retainer." Ignis nods. "Understood sir." Ignis turned to go talk to her. When he walked into the training room, he smiled she was the only one in there. Ignis saw she was testing her ankle when she lost her balance.

Elana knew she twisted her ankle when she landed. As she stood to try and put some weight on it, she lost her balance. When she felt two arms around her waist. He smiled and without looking. "Ignis you are always catching me." She turned to look into his eyes. "Well, darling you're the person I don't mind having in my arms. Let me look at your ankle." Elana sits down as Ignis carefully removes her boot. Elana flinches when his hand goes across the back of her ankle. "My apologies dear." He breaks a potion over it and helps her stand. "Thanks, Iggy." She sits back down to put her stuff away in her bag. "Elana have dinner with me tonight?" Elana looked up at him.

They had been flirting back and forth for years now but never in public. "Sure, where at?" Ignis smiled. "My place at 9." Elana smiles as she stands up. "I look forward to it," Elana says as she kisses his cheek. Then heads home. A few hours later had her looking for something to wear. "Nope to short, Nope to... Gladio like." Elana looks some more before finally finding something.

"Dad, have you seen my brown boots?" Cor walked in holding them. "You look just like your mother Elana." She turned and smiled at her father. "You don't think it's too much?" Cor shook his head as she put on her boots. "Ignis is a lucky man." Elana smiled up at her father and laughed. "He asked you, first didn't he?" Cor nods. "Of course, he did." She smiled as she grabbed her keys. Elana walks up to Ignis's door and knocks. When the door opens, she smiles at the man in front of him. He had on a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt on. The man was perfect. "Dinner is almost done. Come on in dear." Elana follows him inside and into the kitchen. "Wow, Ignis it smells great in here." He smiles and pulls out a chair for her to sit at.

Once dinner was done, they sat there talking about the day. "I'm nerves about my Glaive test," Elana admits. "You will do great. I have never seen anyone as talented as you." Elana smiles. "Thank you Ignis. I really should head home soon. I have an early class." Elana stood and helped clean up. Once done Ignis walked her to the door. "I had a great time Iggy." Elana looked down blushing. Ignis lifted her chin and softly kissed her. "As did I dear. I will see you tomorrow." Elana nods as she smiles at him.

The next day at class Elana one more beat all in her class and was getting ready to leave. "She thinks she is better than everyone else because of her dad. I bet she's never even been with a man. Who would touch her?" Elana has heard all of this before but for some reason today it was too much. She ran out of the room but right into someone. "Sorry," she says as she moves to go around them. "Elana. What's wrong dear." Elana shakes her head. "Nothing I haven't heard before." Elana tries to leave but Ignis pulls her against him.

Ignis sees her tears. "A gentleman never leaves his girl to cry alone, dear." Elana looks up at him. "Well look what we got here. I guess she only sleeps with the higher-ups." Ignis feels her shaking and kissed her head. Ignis walks over to the men and looks at them. "Someone like you will never find a woman like her. Only the weak and worthless talk about others." Ignis walks back up to Elana and pulls her against him as he softly kisses her. "Let's go." Gladio looks at Ignis in shock.


	4. Goodbye Noctis

Kala smiled as she walked towards them. She was losing to much blood. Kala kneeled. "Prince Noctis I'm here to serve you in the battles you will face ahead. I will be your sword." Before she knew what had happened, he had pulled her into a hug. "Thank the six you're okay Kala. I thought I would never get the chance to hold you in my arms again." She gave him a force smiled.

Noctis moved and saw his hands where covered in blood. "Kala your hurt." She was leaning against him. "Kala... Hey baby." Noctis moved and saw she had passed out. "IGGY help her." Once she was given a potion Noctis picked her up and placed her next to him. Noctis placed his coat around her so she would not be cold. "Noctis keep me updated." He nods to Cor as Ignis pulls away.

Kala sat up fast when she saw she was in a small place. "Hey princess you're okay." She heard Gladio but all she saw was the hell from the city. Without thinking she moved, realizing she was in the car she did not care and jumped rolling then standing. Kala stood there and tried catching her breath. Gladio reached her. "What were you thinking?" as his hand touched her arm, she grabbed him and twisted it behind him.

Noctis saw her and slowly walked over to her. "Kala...Look at me." He gently placed his hand on her arm. "Your safe love. You can release him now." He saw her look at him then down at Gladio. When she let him go Noctis pulled her into his arms. "Noct, Gladio I'm so sorry. I didn't." Noctis saw Gladio stand up and place a hand on her arm. "You're fine princess. No harm done." She nods as Noctis leads her back to the car.

Noctis held her as Ignis drove to a haven. Once they get their Kala sits at the edge of the haven listening to music off her phone. Noctis watches her from his chair. "She will pull through Noct give her time." He nods. Noctis remembers the last time they were together though and wonders if she really will be okay.

_*MEMORY* "Kala, I don't want this anymore then you do," Noctis yelled as Lita sat there in tears. "Well I'm sorry Noctis but I can't go with you. I will stay here until you return." Noctis saw her start to walk away and stopped her. "What are you going to do when I come back?" He hated the look in her eyes. "I will resign as your guard. Have a good life with your wife your majesty." Noctis pulled her against him and kissed her. Kala pushed him away. "Kala please don't do this." She looked at the man she had fallen in love with. "I'm doing this for both of us Noct. Now please leave me be." She turned and walked away as the tears fell from her eyes. "I will always love you, my princess." She heard him say. "And I you my prince." *END MEMORY*_

Kala listens to her music as she sits there and wonders what she will do now. She knows they are still going to Altissia so Noctis can merry Lady Lunafraya. This trip was going to destroy her, but she had a duty. Kala let her tears fall as she stood up and walked into the darkness. "Kala where are you going?" she just waved. "I'll be back in the morning."

Kala walked to where her bike was and looked through her bags for new armor. She knew she should get back soon the sun would rise. Kala changed then got on her bike.

Kala pulled in and parked as Ignis was coming out of the tent. "Kala did you walk all the way back for your bike?" she nods. "I need the quiet. Oh, here you can put this in the car, and I will be able to talk to you from my bike." She grabs a bottle from her bag and starts to drink it. After she finished her water, she heard the others waking up. "Don't worry about me Ignis I already ate."

Kala went to her bike and was checking everything out on it. She had her headphones in as she started cleaning her weapons as everyone ate. She saw Gladio walking over. Kala took out her headphones. "We are just about ready. You going to be okay?" Kala stood up. "Yes, my duty is all I have left... so don't worry about me okay."

Noctis saw Gladio walk back over. "Is she okay?" Gladio looked at Noctis. "Not one bit but she will do what is best for her kingdom. Noct this trip is going to be hell for her." Noctis looked over and saw Kala putting her weapons on her thighs. "Gladio how do I fix this?" his shield placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go Noct release her from her duty. Don't make her watch you with someone else."

Kala saw Noctis walk over. "Kala I can't make you do this. I release you from your duty." She looked up at him. "You're firing me?" she saw the pain in his eyes. "Yes. I won't make you do something that will shatter you. I'm sorry Kala but I don't need you." Kala took a step back. She turned away from him and got on her bike. "Rule well young king." Then she left before he saw her tears.


	5. Nyx's pet

They had all been talking catching up when Luche walked in. “What are you doing here?” Raya ignored him until he yanked her to her feet. Raya turned and looked at him. She knew he was the only one who could see her. Taking her glasses off she looked at him. “Are you sure you want to mess with me?” she watched him back up as she put the glasses back on.   
“There’s no way… it’s a myth. You can’t be real.” He says as he turns and leaves. Raya shook her head and sat back down. “Please don’t ask.” She finished her drink then stood up. “Catch you all tomorrow.” Pulling out her phone she called Drautos. “Luche knows. I had to remove my glasses or else he wouldn’t have left me alone.” She tells him. “I will take care of it.”  
Nyx goes after her. He sees her on the phone. “Raya?” she hung up and looked at him and sighed. “Come on I will tell you.” Once back at his place she sat down. “So the real reason I came back is because of you Nyx. I know you’re the prince of Galahd. What you don’t know is I’m the last of my bloodline.” Nyx saw her removes her glasses and look at him.  
Raya watched him closely. “How long have you known?” he asked still in shock. “About a year now. I wasn’t going to say anything. Hoping you would trust me and tell me yourself. When I left… Nyx I had to leave so I could learn the truth about my new job and what I was.” She looked away from him. “Nohea don’t hide from me. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared it would place you in danger. This changes nothing. I still love you and want you at my side.”  
Raya woke up the next morning looking for Nyx. When she saw his note, she let out a sigh.   
I have guard duty in the throne room today come by and join me if your up to it Drautos already okayed it with the king. I love you Nohea.  
Raya headed that way when she heard screams and gunshots. Raya took off and saw people running out of the throne room. That’s when she saw they had Nyx pinned down as he tried to protect the king and prince. She smiles it’s about time. Raya goes to where she knows no one is and shift as a low growl comes from her.

Nyx was losing this fight when a large beautiful white tiger jumped down and growled at any that came near them. He watched in amazement. The tiger attacked with such grace, but he saw the warrior in her. When someone took a shot hitting her shoulder. Nyx saw her spin around and the growl that came from her was pure anger.  
Raya took them out quickly and walked over to Nyx laying her head close to his. “I’m okay Raya. Thank you for the help. Can you shift back?” she shook her head and used the mind link she had with him. “I heal fast this way.” She saw him jump then smile at her. Raya heard people walking closer growling as she turned, she saw it was King Regis and Prince Noctis.  
She bowed her head. “Well, Raya that was well timed. Drautos told us about you. Thank you for your help.” She laid down as Nyx felt her shoulder. “Umm can I pet you?” she looked up at a nerve’s prince. “She says it’s fine your majesty.” Nyx answers for her.

Raya follows Nyx back home and can’t help but growl as she swiped at Luche making Nyx Chuckle. “Your loving this right now.” Using the mind link she laughed. “Maybe just a little. Oh, sweet Libertus don’t know about me yet.” She takes off running after her friend. “Nohea you’re going to scare the hell out of him.” Just then he heard Libertus yell.  
As Nyx came around the corner he laughed. Raya had the poor Glaive trapped in a corner. “Come on Raya it’s not nice to play with your food.” She jumped up and knocked Libertus to the ground as she licked him. “This is Raya? What now?” she playfully nipped at his arm. That’s when she sensed the danger.   
Raya moved away and jumped knocking Nyx to the side as a sword went into her side. She let out a deadly growl as she spun around and attacked the person. Getting his neck in her mouth she snapped it. “Nyx the sword had poison on it. I can’t shift back.” She felt him next to her as he called for Drautos. Between the three of them, they made it back to his place.  
“Bet people are finding this odd.” She says weakly in Nyx’s head. “Quiet woman. Save your strength.” She let out a low growl at him, making him chuckle. She laid on his bed and he couldn’t stop himself from staring at her. “Take a picture it lasts longer.” She says making him smile. “What can I do to help you Nohea?” she shook her head laying it on her paws. “Just let me rest babe.”  
Nyx saw she was soon asleep. Walking back into the living room he sat down. “Damn that was some crazy shit to see,” Libertus says as he hands both Nyx and Drautos a beer. “That was nothing. You should have seen her in the throne room. She was toying with them.” They told Drautos how she just snapped the man’s neck like it was nothing.”  
Raya smiled as she saw Nyx asleep on the sofa. She quietly walked over and licked him. “what the… Raya that’s not funny.” She nudged him to get up. “Come to bed babe.” She tells him as she walks away. “How are you feeling baby?” she jumped back up on the bed. “Sore and tired. Sorry I can’t shift back yet.” She went to get up.  
Nyx laughed as his head laid down on her. “Your soft Nohea.” He heard a low purr coming from her as he rubbed behind her ears. Sitting up quickly a let out a chuckle. “Like that do you?” she playfully nipped at him. “Thank you for protecting me Nohea. Will you come to Galahd with me?” she turned to him. “My job is to go everywhere with you my King.” He shook his head. “Raya you maybe my guardian, but I want you as my Queen as well.” She raised her head. “If that is your wish. Then it is one I will gladly fulfill.” The two fell asleep like this.   
Raya woke up still in tiger form and jumped out of bed stretching. “Hey baby do you want me to put your food in a bowl?” she growled at him and shifted back to herself. “See something you like my king?” his jaw just dropped. “Hell, yeah I do.” She laughed as she grabbed one of his shirts and put it on. She walked into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.


	6. Noctis's love

Ten years of darkness can change anyone. Lynn used to be a laid-back person. Friends with the Noctis and the others. Now she was all muscle and a damn good hunter. She had come back to the city when Noctis said he wanted to honor the ones that helped fight. She has not seen them in so long. She got dressed and headed out to the palace.  
Lynn stood there as Noctis spoke thanking everyone. She was leaning against a wall with one foot on the wall. She had her long black hair pulled up and a pair for black glasses hiding her eyes. She had her swords strapped to her legs as she kept her head down. Lynn tried to ignore the pain in her arm as it grew. 

She looked up and saw Noctis was walking around thanking everyone. She should leave before he got to close. As she turned to leave, she heard Noctis. “Hey, I wanted to thank you for your help.” She turned to look at him. “There is no need for thanks, your majesty.” She bowed to him them turned once more. “Lynn is that you?” she froze in place.  
Noctis looked at the person he had loved and missed for so long. She was different though. She used to be an easy-going person. This woman was a warrior and a skilled fighter. He could see her toned body. Honed from years of fighting and trying to survive. “Hello Noctis, it’s nice to see you are well.” Noctis walked over and hugged her.  
When she flinched, he pulled back but kept his hand on her arm. “Come see the others.” She sighed and followed him. “Look who I found.” She looked and saw Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis standing there. “Holy shit Lynn is that you?” Prompto ran over and was about to hug her. “Don’t touch me… please I don’t like to be touched.” She was rubbing her arm as the pain got worse.

Lynn saw there worry and took a step back. “I just came to make sure you all were okay. I’m sorry but I got to go.” Turning she went to leave when everything went dark. She hears movement around her. “Lynn calm down Hun.” Then more darkness. As she opened her eyes, she realizes she didn’t have her glasses.  
She sat up real fast keeping her eyes closed. “Lynn, calm down Hun your okay.” She knew that voice. “Noct my glasses. I need them.” she felt him move then place something in her hands. Sighing she put them on. “Lynn what happened to you?” she turned to look at him and saw how worried he was. “Ardyn happened to me.” She said it so quietly.  
Noctis felt his anger burn at the very name he hoped to never hear again. “What do you mean?” he saw her rubbing her arm. “He found out how close we had been and took me prisoner. I was held for three years. When I got out, I ran across Libertus and Nyx. They helped me heal and taught me to fight. I became a hunter. My name was the blind hunter.” She removed her glasses and looked at him.

Her green eyes were silver with small spots of green. “We have all heard of you. The others said whenever they tried to meet the hunter… well, you they always missed you.” Lynn sighed putting the glasses back on. “No, they almost found me a few times, but I learned to not be found if I don’t want to be. Noct I have changed. In some ways for the better. In some ways for the worse. I was held prisoner for three years and got away but that wasn’t the only time I was taken.”  
She couldn’t be the person she used to be. “The old me was weak. I’m happy your back. The kingdom needs its king. I need to go back to my job. I can’t stay here. Not even for you Noct.” Lynn felt him sit in front of her. Then he lifted her chin. “So, what if you changed Lynn. I missed you and I wish you wouldn’t have had to go through all that. The woman in front of me is strong and a warrior like no other, but she is still running from her past.”

Noctis hated seeing her like this. “Lynn it’s time to stop running and start taking your life back. Let me help you. Let me walk beside you in this fight.” He saw the doubt on her face. He also saw how pale she was. She sighed and looked up at him. “Noct just so you know I’m not completely blind. So, I can see your worry. If I stay it won’t be easy. So much has happened.” Noctis takes her face in his hands.  
Lynn tries not to flinch and fails. “I still love you, Lynn.” She nods. “And I you Noctis.” When he kisses her for the first time in a long time, she felt a calmness. “I missed being in your arms Noct.” She feels sleep clawing at her. “Rest Hun.” She shook her head as her eyes closed.


	7. Gladio your my rock

Gladio and his father were looking for Rinoa when they heard a blood curtailing scream. When they came upon Rinoa holding her father’s dead body. She looked up at them as they walked closer. Gladio, reached out to her, but she stood up and backed up. “I’m… I killed…” before he could get to her, she warped away. “RINOA” Gladio yelled out to her.   
Gladio was at home it had been two hours and still, there was no word from Rinoa. Gladio looked out the window and saw Rinoa warp to his driveway. He took off down the stairs and out the door. When she saw him, she looked up. “Gladio what have I done?” She fell into his arms as her tears fell. Gladio picked her up and carried her inside.

Gladio sat her down on a stool. Just then Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis came in and helped their friend. Noctis removed her gloves as she just stared off and Prompto got her boots being careful of her bad leg. “Dude umm it’s bleeding pretty bad.” Ignis grabbed I clean towel and bandage. “Rinoa I have to clean it dear.” She just stared off.  
Gladio watched her closely. She didn’t even flinch when Ignis cleaned up her leg she had completely shut down. Gladio removed her coat and saw the wound there. “Baby this may hurt some.” He nods to Ignis who cleans it, Rinoa didn’t make a noise. Gladio was worried about her and you could see it in his amber eyes.

Their friends had left to give them some space. Rinoa had fallen asleep at some point. When she woke up screaming. Gladio sat up and pulled her into his arms. “Hey baby you’re okay.” He felt her heavy breathing and body shaking in his arms. When the door opened and Clarus came in. she saw him. “I’m… so sorry I woke you.” He sat down taking her hand. “Your part of this family Rinoa that means I will worry about you as well.” It took a month for her to come back to work.  
Rinoa walked into Noctis’s room. And yanked the blankets off him. “Rise and shine princess.” Noctis jumped up and warp strikes her threw the bedroom door. “Damn it Rinoa.” She smiled at him. Not noticing a stunned King and shield. “Get off of me princess.” Rinoa joked pushing him away. Just then she heard a cough. Looking up she saw the King and Clarus. Rinoa pointed to Noctis. “The princess did it. Crap I mean Noctis.” Rinoa quickly stands up.

Gladio came around the corner and laughed as he handed Rinoa a cup of coffee. “Dud she’s so using ice water next time.” Regis looked at her and noticed she wasn’t putting weight on her leg that much. “Rinoa your leg is still not healed up?” she looked at him. “Umm… I got to head out.” She quickly walked away. Regis looked at Clarus. “How bad is it?” It was Gladio that answered though. “It’s not getting better at all. Now she has nightmares and wakes up in pain.” Gladio watched as Rinoa walked around the corner.  
Rinoa walked in and it was late. Walking into the kitchen she hit her leg on the chair making her cry. “Rinoa we need to have the King look at your leg,” Clarus says. Just then Gladio came in. “Hey, babe you just getting home?” She had her head on the counter and mumbled something. “Baby you need to eat.” She looked up and at her watch. “No time I have to leave in ten mins for a briefing.” She stood up and fell backward.

Gladio grabbed her quickly. “No baby girl you’re not going to work today. You need rest.” She looked up at him and laughed. “Your bossy.” She tells him. Gladio rolls his eyes and sits her back down. He watches as his dad starts making something to eat. She was already dozing off. He sighs. “Dad she can’t keep this up. it will kill her.”  
Rinoa heard someone talking. “Baby wake up. Rinoa hey come on.” She opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. “Not till everything stops moving.” She groaned. Rinoa heard her com go off. “Rinoa where are you your late.” She tapped it as she stood up. “Nyx sorry I think I…” her legs gave out and she felt an arm quickly go around her waist.   
Gladio saw her fall and grabbed her. “Rinoa. You can’t go in.” she held on to his arm. “I have…too.” Gladio held on to her. “No don’t make me restrain you woman.” She looked at him. “You wouldn’t dare.” Gladio looked at her. “Don’t make me Rinoa. You need to eat.” He heard her tap her com. “WHAT.” She jumped up and took off.  
Rinoa ran out the door and straight to the palace. She pushed the guard out of the way. “Noct are you okay?” he nods as Regis is walking in. Rinoa saw the guard walk closer and she saw the knife. She warped pushing Regis out of the way and grabbing the guard. When two others grabbed her and pushed a needle into her neck. She turned and cast a barrier protecting the king and prince.

Rinoa woke up for what seemed like the 10th time. Her body hurt and she was having a hard time focus. “Tell us what we want and all this stop.” Rinoa just laughed. “Sorry can’t help you with that buddy.” She felt something else go into her neck. Rinoa was tossed into a room and chained to a wall. “Hope that king of yours is worth protecting.” Rinoa just spit at the voice.

Nyx was leading the rescue team. “Okay guys on my count ready?” plena, Crowe, and Libertus nod. “Let’s get our team member back.” When they came into the room and took out the guards, they saw Rinoa hanging there. Nyx went up to her and touched her arm. “Kill me because you won’t get shit from me.” Nyx chuckled. “Nice to know you’re as feisty as ever little sister.” He saw her turn her head. “Nyx. How long?”  
Rinoa felt the chains holding her fall. “Hey, we got you, Hun. You been gone a little over a month.” She feels the blindfold come off and quickly closed her eyes. “I think I may pass out.” The last thing she heard was Nyx telling her he has her. 

Rinoa woke up in a bright room. When a doctor walked in. “Oh, you're finally up. Let me just check your…” Rinoa had jumped up weapon in hand. “Don’t touch me.” She was trying to ignore the pain in her head from how bright it was in here. “Miss you need to calm down or we will have to help you.” She saw the needle and lost it.  
Gladio stepped off the elevator when he saw Rinoa’s doctor get tossed out of her room. He ran inside to see her in the corner. Weapon in hand. “Baby girl look at me.” When she did, he put his hands up. Gladio heard his father behind him. “Dad, can you keep everyone out?” Gladio never took his eyes from her. “Yeah.”

Rinoa shook her head as her sight blurred the worse her head hurt. “Gladio I can’t…” she dropped to her knees as she grabbed both sides of her head. When two arms held her close. “Hey, you’re safe now baby. Can you get back in bed?” she shook her head her body shaking. “I can’t stay here.” Just then she heard a noise.  
Gladio saw her body tense up. “Hey come here, baby. I’m going to call my dad in here is that okay?” she was clinging to him, but she nods. “Dad can you come here.” Gladio looked up at his father. “She can’t stay here it looks too much like the place she was held in I’m guessing.” Clarus nods and goes to talk to the doctor.

Rinoa stayed in Gladio’s arms as they waited. “Rinoa… can me and my dad come in?” she had her eyes closed but knew it was Noct. “Yes.” As they walked in, they went to the other wall, so she had space and an exit if she needed it. “Rinoa I want to thank you for protecting me. Nyx told us you thought he was one of them and you didn’t tell them whatever they wanted. Your loyalty is as strong as you.”

Gladio watched her as his father walked in. “She can come home with us. You can’t go back to work till you are fully healed.” When he walked closer, she tried to move away. Clarus saw this and stopped. “Rinoa I thank you for protecting our king. I’m terribly sorry I wasn’t there to help you.” Gladio watched his father bow to her.  
Rinoa looked up at him she moved and reached over touching his shoulder. “It was a choice I would make all over again. Even if you were there, I would have still done everything the same.” Just then a doctor came in. Rinoa looked up and moved away. She felt Gladio pull her into his arms. “She’s free to go.”

One they got back home Iris ran down the stairs and it took everything in Rinoa not to flinch. Gladio stops his sister. “Not right now little one. Rinoa needs some rest.” Rinoa felt bad so she smiled at the young girl. “Iris can you get me some water please?” the girl smiled and ran to the kitchen. Gladio picks her up and carries her to their room.  
Iris comes in. “Miss Rinoa here’s your water.” Rinoa smiled as she took it. Her hand was shaking so Gladio helped her. “Thank you, Iris. I will need your help when your brothers not here.” The young girl nods and leaves. “Thanks, Rinoa.” She looked at Gladio. Her body hurt and she didn’t think there wasn’t a spot that wasn’t covered in bruises. “She means well. You have a great family Gladio never forget that.”

“We are your family now too child. You’re not alone. family is there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on. You can’t always be strong.” She looked up into Clarus’s eyes. “Baby girl. Everyone needs help. Never be afraid to ask for it.” She turned to look at the man she loved as her tears fell. “Gladio I thought I was going to die there.”   
He pulled her into his arms as she cried. “But you didn’t baby. From what Nyx said. You were ready to go at them again.” She looked up at him. “You look tired baby let’s get some sleep.” She laid down and was quickly asleep. “Son this is going to be a hard road back for her. We don’t know what they did to her. If we go by her wounds it was unbelievably bad. She will need you and her friends a lot. keep her close and be understanding.” Gladio nods as he hugs his father.


	8. Ignis worry's

Elana had been at her new post guarding the prince. Part of her job was to wake him up. Elana walked into his room. “Noctis wake up.” She heard him groan. Elana was tired so she yanked off the blankets. Elana wasn’t sure what happened as she was warp strike threw bedroom door. “Oh, shit Elana. I’m so sorry.” Noctis stood up as Ignis walked around the corner. “Noct what happened?” Ignis asked as Elana stood up rubbing her back.

After she told him they meet Gladio at the mail. Elana was in her Glaive uniform as they walked around. After ten mins Gladio gets a call. “Hey, I got to run home real fast guys.” They all nod. They were getting ready to leave an hour later when people started screaming and running. A blast knocks everyone off their feet. Elana sees Noctis stand up a few feet away. She sees someone with a shotgun pointed at Noctis. “NOCTIS BEHIND YOU.” Elana warps quickly as the blast is heard she warps away. They land on the landing above.   
Another blast hits and she pulls Noctis to her as they fall. Elana lets out a groan as a piece of metal goes through her leg. Elana quickly pulls it out of her leg before Noctis sees it. “Elana you okay?” she nods as Ignis and Prompto run over. “Get him out of here now. I will deal with them.” She sees the worried look on Ignis’s face. They both knew that duty would have to always come first. Ten mins later and Elana has them rounded up as Cor walks over.

Elana heard her phone ring and held up a finger as she picked up. “Yes, your majesty… Yes, sir okay for hearth and home.” She looks at Cor and shrugs. “Sorry, dad duty calls.” 20 mins later had her in front of the King and Prince Noctis. “My son tells me you stepped in front of a gun for him. Thank you, Elana. I know I can’t treat you any differently but I’m thankful you are friends with my son. Go get some rest child.” Elana bows trying to ignore the pain.

Once she leaves, she heads to Ignis’s house praying he wouldn’t be too mad. Elana knocks on the door as her vision starts to blur. “Elana are you okay?” she looks up at him. “Not really. I didn’t want Noctis to see.” Ignis helped her inside. “How bad is it?” Elana takes off her coat slowly then winces when she tries to remove her shirt. Ignis looked at her back. “That shot did hit you.” Elana nods as her knees give out. “Elana… look at me, Hun.” She tries to stand up but can’t. “Iggy I can’t go to a hospital. Please don’t take me to a hospital.” Ignis sees the fear in her eyes and nods.

Ignis picks her up and heads upstairs when her hand falls from around his neck. “Elana… You need to wake up love.” No response. He lays her down then grabs his medkit. After getting the first pellet out Elana woke up ready to kill someone. “Hey calm down dear. Your safe I promise.” She looked at him and nods. After finally getting all the pellets out he hands her something to drink. “It will help with your pain and help you sleep.” Elana nods as she drinks whatever he had given her. When he came back, he hands her one of his shirts. “Let me help you into this real fast.” Ignis lifts her chin and sees her tears. “I’m sorry if I hurt you love.” She smiles up at him. “Iggy why are there two of you?” he can’t help but grin at her. 

Ignis looks down at her as she sleeps. He knew she would be sore for a few days. Ignis heard someone knocking on his door and went to answer it. “Hey specs I heard what had happened. Cor said she was here. How bad is she?” Ignis let Gladio inside. Once in the kitchen. “I pulled a bunch of shotgun pellets out of her back stitched up a wound in her leg. Gladio she was ready to die for Noctis she warped over covering him. We didn’t even know she was hit. She stood up like nothing had happened. Then she showed up here begging me not to take her to the hospital. She held so much fear in her eyes.” Gladio left a while later and Ignis went to check on her.

Elana woke up to her phone and picked it up groaning as pain shot up her back. “Hello… What… Yes, your majesty.” Elana hung up and moved to get up as Ignis walked into the room with a cup of coffee. “How are you feeling?” she looked pale still as she took the cup Ignis handed her. “I know today is going to be hell on my body.” She was in so much pain right now but they both knew she would do her job no matter what. “Your father dropped off your uniform.” She nods as she gets dressed.


End file.
